yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Armstrong
| video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer | gender = male | anime deck = Iron Chain | wc09deck = Go Takasu-C | wc10deck = The Facility | wc11deck = The Facility | ydt1deck = * Chain of Prison * Chain of Punishment | japanese voice = | english voice = | related pages = Black Jail Disk }} Armstrong, known as Takasu in the Japanese version and simply Chief in Stardust Accelerator, is the Chief of The Facility. He is a large, overwhelming man with a cruel personality and a particularly loud, booming voice. He seems to have large, muscular arms but also a thick, fat, and slightly jutting/overhanging belly, giving him a generally bulky and stocky overall appearance. He is noticeably uncouth as well; one of his favorite interrogation techniques is to pull out his own nose hair and blow it into his victim's face (This is edited in the dub version, where he simply has foul breath, presumably due to his huge appetite). He is devoted to Goodwin, and often serves as his bodyguard when he visits the prison. Biography Rex Goodwin tells him to investigate Yusei Fudo. Armstrong complies and beats up Yusei's friends Bolt Tanner and Yanagi and has Yusei transferred to a different room. Yusei later Duels Armstrong, with Yusei's freedom on the line. Armstrong has seized all of Yusei's cards, so Yusei duels him using cards given to him by his friends at the Facility. Armstrong conducts the Duel in an arena where a player gets shocked when they take damage, but rigs the field to negate the shock transferred to him. In addition, he has his henchmen watching Yusei's hand with security cameras. Alex discovers Armstrong's cheating and shuts it down, and Armstrong loses the duel and is shocked into unconsciousness. Upon waking up, he tries to put Yusei back into lockdown, but discovers that Goodwin was watching the Duel, and Armstrong is thrown out of his employer's good graces. However, in the dubbed version, he is fired for not having trust between his inmates. Non-canon appearances In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer, Mr. Armstrong can be fought at the Yggdrasil Entrance. During the story he was the first test subject of the Transcender robot duelist. He ultimately lost. He was seen again as the first victim of the Bifrost war song, and he had a stronger Deck than he did before. Beating him will allow you to reach the goal panel of this level and allow you to move on. Personality Armstrong is extremely egotistical, to the point of using ore-sama to refer to himself; the rough translation in English would be "My honorable self". He is extremely cruel and sadistic towards inmates of the Facility, going out of his way to torture them simply for his own enjoyment. He arrogantly justifies this by saying that they have no purpose in the world. Like other characters seen early on in the series, he looks down on residents from Satellite, referring to them as "trash". Due to his overweight and porky appearance, it can easily be assumed that Mr. Armstrong has a huge appetite. Aside from his large belly, he warns Yusei not to make him miss his lunch due to his blood sugar. His excessive eating habits are also probably the cause of his "anchovy" breath. Decks Anime Armstrong plays an "Iron Chain" Deck, which focuses on mainly on milling the opponent's Deck and inflicting Burn damage. Video games Stardust Accelerator Reverse of Arcadia Over the Nexus Duel Transer Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters